I Would Do Anything
by Dathtato
Summary: After a one night stand with Cat Grant, Kara stops going to work. To what lengths will Cat Grant go to get Kara Danvers back


**A/N: Hi everyone. Hope you enjoy. If there are any suggestions for future chapters or stories please let me know by PM or commenting** **. I am open to all genres and pairings from a variety of different shows and so forth.** **If you enjoy, check out my page for more, find me on Fanfiction or A03 under the username Dathtato. Please review and comment.**

When Cat woke with a start in her bed she could already feel the headache racing to attack her. She had drunk maybe a little too much last night… or not enough she thought when she saw the halo of blonde hair next to where her head had been momentarily. Definitely not enough she decided when the memories flashed back into her head and she felt the dizzying amount of emotions her scotch had suppressed strike her. So naturally when Kara saw her gaping at the younger blonde, Kara must have assumed she overstepped a boundary somewhere. All through Kara's surprisingly quick but nervous and almost destructive exit Cat had tried to talk to her but the secret hero had been too lost in her own thoughts to notice.

Cat didn't and wouldn't regret what happened last night between them. It had started with her, thankfully Carter was at his farter's, trying to find a way to fix the weekly problems her company seemed to experience and as the night grew tired and her frustration large she had started to drink. Supergirl had arrived shortly after a bottle found its way to a wall, she really had no idea how. Of course though she knew that Supergirl was Kara and Kara knew that Cat knew and Cat knew Kara knew that Cat knew, neither spoke of it but they knew. Kara had tried simply talking to her but soon enough Cat found herself enveloped in strong arms giving her a hug. Soon after she found herself kissing the young woman fiercely only stopping long enough to enjoy other parts. So when she woke up she really couldn't blame Kara or be upset as Cat herself had initiated it, even when slightly drunk she was taking charge. While she may not be in love with the girl she had always had a physical attraction to her.

So with that knowledge in hand she decided she would work the work day past as if nothing had happened and then speak to Kara later just after the end of the day, she could make up some excuse as to why she needed to see her after work hours but ultimately they would talk. Except Kara didn't show up for work, instead Cat received an email with her assistants resignation. She immediately emailed it back stating in no uncertain terms that her resignation was not accepted and that she would be expected in the office the next day. The next day Kara still didn't show, so Cat only had one choice. She would go to the box that Kara called home. Knocking on the door she could hear the definitely audible gasp from the other side and rolled her eyes when she was left standing outside an apartment the girl was obviously pretending to be empty at the moment. She had tried talking through the door but that had made her feel ridiculous and her phone had started chiming with news alerts that Supergirl was saving the city from another menace. The day after that she was more determined to speak to her assistant then ever but after the emails, texts, calls and personal visits she called it a day.

What was going through Kara's head she had no idea nor did she care, she just wanted her damn assistant back. That would only happen after they spoke and cleared up whatever issue had risen from the obvious misunderstanding. So it continued for almost two weeks until Cat couldn't take it anymore. The temporary assistant she had hired was so incompetent she just couldn't handle it, she needed Kiera back. So she had returned home, gone to her safe and retrieved her gun. Now standing on the roof on her building she looked over the edge and decided that never may it be said that Cat didn't want Kara as her assistant. Stepping onto the edge she placed the muzzle of the gun to below her jaw, pointing it up so the bullet would pass through her medulla oblongata if she were to shoot.

"Kara, if you do not come to me now and talk to me I will shoot myself and fall off this building. You know how much I detest heights, so chop-chop." She said in her normal tone, yelling wouldn't do her any good plus the girl had amazing hearing.

"Miss Grant, please don't shoot yourself. Think of all the things you have to live for, like Carter, like CatCo or-" Her assistant was standing behind her on the roof not even a minute later looking shocked and anxious.

"Oh do shut up. I would never kill myself, this," She waved the gun in the air and gave it a few clicks showing it wasn't loaded, "Was just to make sure you actually came. Now, do you want to tell me why you haven't been coming to work?" She gave her own trademark smirk with it at the pure shock on the younger blondes face.

"I-I resigned."

"I know, I also remember responding that I don't except that." Cat crossed her arms and glared, holding her assistants in place simply with a look. "Tell me exactly why you have been avoiding me? The real reason because a one night stand simply isn't good enough."

"I took advantage of you." Kara supplied so softly that Cat barely heard. The younger blonde looked grief stricken as if she was some monster. Cat laughed, she laughed with everything she had. All this dramatics had been about Kara thinking she had taken advantage of her boss.

"Kara, I was barely tipsy." She sucked in large amounts of air and wiped away tears of laughter, never something she had done before. "Even if I was drunk no one forces me to do what I don't want to. God! The amount of time I thought of ravishing that body of yours and you think you took advantage of me."

"Miss Grant!?" Kara looked so confused Cat simply chuckled again. Maybe one day Kara would understand exactly what she meant but today was not that day.

"You didn't take advantage of me Kara. I WILL see you at the office tomorrow." She gave a final glare before smiling, "Oh and Kiera," The girl looked at her again. "I always knew you were Supergirl." She turned away as Kara glanced down at her hero attire and blushed. She needed a scotch to calm down her own racing heart from where she had stood at the edge of a very tall building.

The next day Kara was there with her scalding hot latte and the days started progressing normally again, each day allowing them to fall back into the familiar rhythm. After a while Kara had come to her with a question. A simple one really, why would Cat go so far simply for Kara Danvers because make no mistake it was for Kara Danvers. The answer was almost even simpler.

"I would do anything for an assistant as good as you."

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to or affiliated with Once Upon A Time/Supergirl.**


End file.
